4seasonsfandomcom-20200213-history
God of War 3 Review
INTRO: God of War is probably one of the most recognizable gaming franchises of all time. holding some of the best characters and stories Sony's ever been apart of. And through all the ruckus with spin offs God of War seemed pretty bloated. But the developers (Santa Monica) still had one game up their belts. The end to the Trilogy the one and only God of War 3. PRESENTATION: God of War 3 Looks really good. I'm not kidding some of the visuals are incredible the team did an amazing job bringing Greece to life here. And the animation on the Characters. is actually kind of odd some times, especially in cutscenes, their faces just look detached and over expressive for a world this serious. But the soundtrack is again really good. Not Zelda levels of amazing but it still manages to catch my attention now and then. I can't mention the Soundtrack without mentioning the fact it was Orchestrated. and credit where credit is due the underworld theme and the final boss theme are incredible. STORY: God of War 3's story begins right where the 2nd game ended with our spartan anti-hero Kratos now leading a Titan army up Mount Olympus to murder his father Zeus as payback for the awful things he has done to Kratos and his family. This is until Gia (leader of Titans as well as his great grandma) betrays Kratos tossing him into the river Styx which eventually leads to the underworld. It's here Kratos meets the spirit of his sister Athena who tells him that Zeus must be stopped, for he is a danger to Greece. She tells Kratos the only way to do so is to find Pandora's box for it houses the power to do so. Kratos now begins his quest to find a way out of the underworld and stop Zeus. GAMEPLAY: God of War 3 is a hack n slash action adventure game. This of course means the overworld is very linear so the combat can be more of the focal point. you can jump and doge but more importantly. There are two attack types light and heavy, you also have a grab and block. These can be turned into combo attacks by performing button inputs in a certain order. E:g block and then preform a light attack and you'll get the cyclone move to activate. You also get a magic attack which can be really helpful in crowded situations however this resource is limited. And then the blade of Olympus is basically berserk mode from Doom. Just fill the meter and then go ham. there are secondary items as well. these take up stamina. If you go ham enough you may even stun enemies to allow for a special attack that will almost always finish the foe off. this mainly happens with the big badies, centaurs, chimeras and stuff like that. these kills are also really flashy and gory but never overstay their welcome. Kratos is a bad ass man and these animation prove it. Kratos can use a mass variety of weapons The Blades of Exile, Claws of Hades and of course a lot more. Each with their own moves and uses but most of them are only important for one minute. Except for The Blades and Hercules' Gauntlet. These are upgraded with red power orbs you collected. this makes not only battle important since you can find them in chests. But they also drop after pretty much every kill. and don't worry if you don't want to use orbs on a weapon you don't like well don't worry you pick which one they go into. But there are also other types of orbs. Green ones heal you Blue ones refill magic. And white that add to your Blade of Olympus meter .and you'll rarely have a shortage of any. There are chests that hold them everywhere. be sure to also look out for special chests, these hold one of three items. if you collect three of one of them you'll either get a perminate health, magic or stamina boost. the puzzles are either hit or miss but when they hit, oh boy! are they are incredible same with the bosses, Hades, Zeus round one and two, Cronos these are some of the best ENDGAME: After going through hell and back, banging Aphrodite, killing Hepatitis and killing a crap ton of badies along the way Kratos finds Pandora and finally reaches the box now ready to sacrifice herself Pandora heads to it., only for Kratos to her in her tracks. Zeus then shows up just to push his buttons Kratos gets distracted and Pandora sacrifices herself opening the box. inside is nothing now EXTREMLY pissed Kratos goes after Zeus one more time. after a short chase Gia enters the picture. Zeus and Kratos then end up inside her and the final battle commences. and its a final boss done right. it challenges the play and truly puts your ability to keep a combo up. but none the less Kratos Wins killing Gia and hopefully Zeus. only for Zeus to appear out of nowhere. After a very heavy self reflection finds the power to beat his father to bloody pulp. Kratos finally gets his revenge. he meets up with Athena she explains why the box was empty and her plan. of course she was using Kratos to reach maximum power. pissed Kratos kills himself leaving the trilogy complete. VERDICT: God Of War 3 was a genially fun experience it felt cheap or bull shity. combat and exploration were enjoyable and overall it was a good time. my only issue was the fact only two main weapons are used more then once. 4/5 I recommend to anyone trying to get into games or veterans its a game that had big boots to fill, and they left bigger ones in its quake. have a go if your interested. see you next time.